Grove Street
(distance); as depicted in GTA: SA]] Grove Street is a street in Ganton, Los Santos, which is the main stronghold for the Grove Street Families. History Grove Street is the home of Sean "Sweet" Johnson and Carl "CJ" Johnson, the leaders of the Grove Street Families. Both were born in the Johnson House in Grove Street. They, along with their two siblings (Kendl and Brian (deceased)) were born and raised in the Johnson House. Beverly continued to raise her three remaining children (Brian had died in 1987) in Grove Street, until her death during a drive-by shooting on her house. Her son, Carl, returns after leaving for Liberty City, and begins living in her house. Sweet Johnson, although no longer living in the Johnson house, continues to live in Grove Street. The residence of Kendl Johnson is unknown, although it is possible that it remains in Grove Street. Lance "Ryder" Wilson and possibly Jeffrey "OG Loc" Cross live in Grove Street, and Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris had lived in Grove Street until moving to Idlewood. Grove Street, as the main strong hold for the Grove Street Families, comes under attack from Ballas gang members. One instance is the drive-by shooting that led to Beverly Johnson's death, and then during the mission House Party. Three waves of Ballas members attempt to take Grove Street, although they ultimately fail. However, following the arrest of Sweet and the forced re-location of Carl (by C.R.A.S.H.), Grove Street and all other Grove Street Family territories fall into the hands of the Ballas. This is helped by Ryder and Big Smoke, who had aligned themselves with the Ballas. 's house (far right). At center can be seen Sweet's house, with his famous Greenwood parked out front]] Sweet Johnson is later released (via Mike Toreno) and Carl returns, and together they re-claim Grove Street and Ganton for the Grove Street Families. Grove Street once again becomes the main stronghold of the Grove Street Families, who use Grove Street as a base for expanding into other districts (such as Idlewood). Following the acquittal of Frank Tenpenny, Grove Street residents (along with residents of Los Santos) begin rioting. Carl and Sweet manage to 'lockdown' Grove Street, and bring stability to Ganton. Grove Street serves as the place of death of Tenpenny, who dies after crashing a Firetruck off a bridge and into Grove Street. Residents * Carl "CJ" Johnson (? - 1987, 1992 - ?) (left for and returned from Liberty City) * Sean "Sweet" Johnson * Kendl Johnson (? - 1992, moves to El Corona to live with Cesar Vialpando). * Beverly Johnson (? - 1992, killed) * Brian Johnson (? - 1987, killed) * Lance "Ryder" Wilson (? - 1992, killed) * Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris (? - Early 1990s, moved to Idlewood) * Jeffrey "OG Loc" Cross (?-?). Homes * Johnson House (first Safehouse) * Sweet Johnson's House * Ryder's House Weapons * 9mm * AK-47 (after collecting 100 Gang Tags) * Brass knuckles * Camera * Molotov Cocktail (after collecting 100 Gang Tags) * Shotgun (after collecting 100 Gang Tags) * Spray Paint * Tec-9 (after collecting 100 Gang Tags) Stationary Vehicles * BMX * Greenwood (Sweet Johnson's) * Hydra (after completing GTA: SA 100%) * Picador (Ryder's) * Rhino (after completing GTA: SA 100%) Other * Basketball Court * Video Game Category: Places in Los Santos Category: Streets Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas